A melamine decorative board is used as a horizontal surface for a counter, a desk, and others because of its excellent properties in surface hardness, heat resistance, abrasion resistance and the like. The melamine decorative board is generally obtained by stacking a melamine resin impregnated pattern paper and a phenol resin impregnated core paper, and then applying heat and pressure to the stacked papers with a flat plate pressing machine (see Patent Documents 1-3). The melamine resin impregnated pattern paper is obtained by impregnating a pattern base paper for decorative board with a resin liquid composed primarily of melamine-formaldehyde resin and drying the impregnated pattern base paper. The phenol resin impregnated core paper is obtained by impregnating a kraft paper with a resin liquid composed primarily of phenol-formaldehyde resin and drying the impregnated kraft paper.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-199528    Patent Document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-199495    Patent Document 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-146272